Falling For You
by theroxforever
Summary: Theresa has decided to move on and forget about Ethan. Can Fox help her? A therox story. UPDATED! CHAPTER 6- THERESA AND FOX GO TO THE BUSINESS PARTY AND SHARE A DANCE!
1. Moving On

Chapter 1- Moving On  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Passions  
  
FYI: Since this is fan fiction, I've made a few changes. Sheridan and Luis are married. Charity and Miguel are engaged. Theresa had a miscarriage, so little Ethan isn't there. Don't get me wrong, I love the little guy, but I just think it would be kind of weird to have Theresa fall in love with her son's half brother. Ethan and Gwen have been married for a while. On the show, Julian and Theresa's marriage was a fake but in my story it was real. Ivy was not kicked out of the mansion.  
  
It was Saturday morning at the Crane mansion and Theresa came downstairs for breakfast. Julian, Rebecca, Ivy and Fox were already downstairs.  
  
"Well, look what the cat drug in." Rebecca said as Theresa walked in. "It's good to see you to, Rebecca." Theresa replied, sarcastically. "Theresa, you look like you didn't get much sleep last night. Staying up late thinking of ways to steal Ethan from Gwen?" asked Ivy. "Mother, lay off!" Fox snapped back. Theresa smiled at him, happy someone was defending her.  
  
"What's with you, Fox?" Ivy asked, "You've been defending the little Theresita a lot lately and I don't understand why." Ivy was interrupted as Ethan and Gwen came downstairs looking very happy together.  
  
There he is. Theresa thought to herself. Oh Ethan, when are you going to come back to me? I know you love me and you only married Gwen out of obligation. You would be with me if Gwen hadn't got pregnant.  
  
"Good morning, everyone" Ethan said, and he could feel the tension that was in the room. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, darling" Ivy said "Let's just eat breakfast." They all ate in silence.  
  
Later that day, Theresa was in her room when she heard a knock. "Come in" she said. She looked and saw a handsome man come in. "Hey, Theresa." Fox said. "Hi" she replied quietly. Fox went and sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Theresa couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She started crying and said "Oh, Fox. I don't know what I'm going to do. My family keeps telling me that I need to get over Ethan. He's married to Gwen now. But it's hard. He was the first love of my life. I can't just turn my feelings off for him so quickly." Fox held her in his arms as she continued to cry.  
  
"Theresa, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but I agree with your family. Ethan is married to Gwen now and they are expecting a child." Theresa was stunned by Fox's words, but she knew in her heart he was right. "Fox, you've been great. You are always there to listen to me pour my heart out and I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem" he said, "Besides, you've been really nice to me too ever since I got home." "Well," Theresa said, "I think you're right. I need to move on. Ethan is with Gwen now and I need to deal with that. There is another guy out there for me."  
  
Fox thought to himself, If only you knew, Theresa. If only you knew.  
  
TBC  
  
Please review! I know it is short and this is my first fan fiction so it probably stunk. I'll get better! 


	2. Dispute

Chapter 2- Dispute  
  
It was bright and early the next day and Theresa finally woke up. Today is the beginning of my new life.without Ethan. She thought to herself. She got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in" she said. Fox walked in. He saw her dressed in blue jeans and a cute shirt with her hair in a clip.  
  
"You look nice." He said. "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." She replied. "So, what have you got planned today?" he asked her. "Nothing, really." She said. "Well then would you like to join me?" he asked. "Join you where?" "I was planning on going to the Book Café." He replied. "Well, I'd love to join you." She replied.  
  
They walked downstairs together, arm in arm, when someone saw them and wasn't too happy.  
  
"Get your arm away from her, Fox!" Ethan yelled.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my half-bro." Fox said, not letting go of Theresa's arm.  
  
"I'm serious, Fox. Get the hell away from her. Or else-" "Or else what?" Fox interrupted him. "Or else you'll finish a sentence?"  
  
"I told you the night you got back to stay the hell away from Theresa."  
  
"Ethan, why don't you mind your own damn business?" Fox yelled.  
  
"Theresa is my business! You shouldn't go anywhere near her!" He yelled. Wait.did I really just say that? Ethan thought to himself. I proposed to Gwen, I married Gwen, Gwen is the one pregnant with my child. Then why did I just say that?  
  
Theresa hadn't said anything as the two half brothers went at it; however, when she heard Ethan say this, she had to step in. Oh my god! He chose Gwen over me and then he has the nerve to say that! She thought.  
  
"Since when am I your business, Ethan?" she said, not at all hiding her anger. "Don't you remember? You chose Gwen! You married Gwen! So, where do you get the nerve to choose who can come near me?" Ethan and Fox were surprised by what had just come out of Theresa's mouth. Go Theresa! Fox thought. "Theresa I-I" Ethan stammered.  
  
"You what, Ethan?" Theresa said.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Ethan, it took me what seemed like forever to get over you. You and everyone else told me I should move on and forget about ever having a life with you because it wasn't going to happen. And now, that's what I'm doing and you're trying to stop me!"  
  
"Theresa, I was just trying to protect you. Even though we can never be together the way you want us to -" He started to say.  
  
"Excuse me? The way I want us to?" Theresa interrupted. "Don't you mean the way I wanted us to? Weren't you listening to anything I just said? I said I am moving on."  
  
"Theresa, I just meant I still care about you." Ethan said.  
  
"I know, Ethan. Just care about me a little less, please." Theresa said. Wow. I can't believe she just said that. Fox thought. Maybe she really is over Ethan. Maybe she really is ready to move on.  
  
"Fox, let's go now." Theresa said. "Gladly" So Fox and Theresa walked arm in arm out of the door.  
  
Oh my goodness. Ethan thought. Maybe I really have lost her.  
  
TBC  
  
Please review! In the next chapter, you'll see more of Theresa and Fox bonding. 


	3. Three Simple Words

Chapter 3- Three simple words  
  
Theresa and Fox walked into the book café. They got a table towards the back, ordered their drinks and started talking.  
  
"I was really proud of the way you stood up to Ethan, earlier." Fox told her. "Kind of surprised, too".  
  
"Thanks. Honestly, I was kind of surprised too." Theresa told him. "I mean, just last week I got upset every time I saw him and Gwen together. Now, I'm telling him to basically back off."  
  
"That's something I was wondering about too." Fox started to say. "Is this for real? I mean, are you really over Ethan? It seems so sudden."  
  
"I know. But, this is for real. I am really over Ethan. This is something I should've done a long time ago. Like I said before, there's another guy out there for me." Theresa said.  
  
"He may be closer than you think." Fox said.  
  
"What?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Come on, what did you say?" Theresa smiled.  
  
"I don't think it's something you're going to want to hear now. It may not be the best time." Fox answered.  
  
"Please!"  
  
Fox looked into Theresa's eyes. God she's beautiful. He thought. This isn't the best time to tell her this, but if she wants to know.  
  
"Ok." Fox answered. "Theresa, lately I've been having these feelings for you. Feelings I've never felt before. At first, it scared me because I didn't know what to do with these feelings. Every time I see you, it seems like all of my problems just go away. My stomach does flips every time you walk into the room. When you would go on and on about how much you loved Ethan and when I saw the way you looked at him, it hurt me. You're the only person who's ever cared about the way I feel. Ever since I've been home, you've been there to listen to my problems. Before you came along, I thought this would never happen to me. I didn't even think this existed. I guess what I'm trying to say is.I love you, Theresa."  
  
TBC.What will Theresa's reaction be??? Find out soon!  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Theresa's Reaction

Chapter 4- Theresa's Reaction  
  
"Oh, wow, Fox I-" Theresa started to say.  
  
"See, I told you it-" Fox interrupted her.  
  
"No, Fox, I-" Theresa said.  
  
"No, Theresa I knew it wasn't-" Fox interrupted again.  
  
"Fox, would you listen to me?" Theresa said.  
  
Fox was stunned by Theresa's tone. "Ok, go ahead."  
  
"Fox, I love you too." Theresa said.  
  
Oh my gosh. Fox thought to himself. Did she just say that? Did she really just say that? Does she really love me?  
  
"Fox? Fox?" Theresa said.  
  
Fox said "Oh, what?"  
  
"Are you okay? It's like you went into a trance for a few minutes."  
  
"Oh yea, I'm fine. I'm just trying to take in what you just said. Did you really say you love me?" Fox asked.  
  
Theresa looked into Fox's eyes and smiled. "Yes, I did."  
  
Without even thinking, Fox leaned across the table and kissed Theresa passionately. She couldn't think of anything else to do but kiss back.  
  
After the kiss, Theresa said "Maybe we should go back to the mansion so we can talk about this."  
  
"Alright, let's go." Fox agreed.  
  
They got back to the mansion, walked to Theresa's room and shut the door.  
  
"So, how come you never said anything about this before?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Because you were still in love with Ethan. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling you when you were still in love with him." Fox said. "How come you never said anything?"  
  
"Well, because I didn't know how you felt. From what people said about you, I didn't think you were a relationship type of guy." Theresa said.  
  
Fox was kind of hurt by this, but he knew she was telling the truth. Before Theresa came along, he wasn't a relationship type of guy.  
  
"So, what does this mean? Are we a couple now?" Fox asked.  
  
Theresa took Fox's hand in hers and said, "Yes, I think we are."  
  
Then, Fox leaned in and kissed Theresa. He gently pushed her back to where she was laying on her bed with Fox on top of her. She ran her hands down his back, giving him tingles. They spent the rest of the day making love and then fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
TBC  
  
Please Review! And, thanks for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate it. Tell me what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters. 


	5. The Day After

Chapter 5- The Day After  
  
It was morning and Theresa woke up. She felt a man's strong arms holding her and smiled. Then, Fox woke up.  
  
"Good morning, Beautiful." Fox said  
  
"Good morning, Handsome." Theresa said back. "It feels good waking up next to you."  
  
He smiled, leaned over and kissed her.  
  
After taking showers and getting dressed, they went downstairs. That's where they saw Ivy.  
  
"You look tired, Theresa." Ivy said. "Were you up late last night thinking of ways to steal Ethan from Gwen?"  
  
"Don't start with my, Ivy." Theresa said. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now."  
  
"That's to bad because I've got a few things I want to say to you." Ivy said.  
  
"Mother, leave Theresa alone." Fox said.  
  
"It's okay, Fox. I can handle her." Theresa whispered to him. "What do you want now, Ivy?" she said to Ivy.  
  
"I want you to know you better not try anything to break up Ethan and Gwen. Ethan doesn't love you, he loves Gwen. They are expecting a child together. So, you better leave them alone you little tramp, or I'll-" Ivy started to say.  
  
"Or you'll what, Ivy? Run me down with your wheelchair?" Theresa said.  
  
Fox let out a little laugh.  
  
Theresa continued, "I am not scared of you, Ivy! And it doesn't matter anyways because I'm not planning anything to get Ethan back. I don't love him anymore. I've moved on."  
  
"Yeah, right." Ivy said.  
  
"I don't want Ethan anymore! To tell you the truth, I don't know why I wanted him in the first place! As far as I'm concerned, Gwen can have him!" Theresa said and stormed out of the room with Fox following her.  
  
They went upstairs and walked into Theresa's room. Fox said "That was pretty good down there."  
  
Theresa smiled and said "thanks." Fox could tell she seemed a bit distant.  
  
"Hey," he said, lifting her chin with his hand gently. "What's wrong?"  
  
Theresa said, "It's just that, I hate that for the longest time I let my whole world revolve around Ethan. That's why Ivy thinks I still want him. She thinks I can't just get over him this quickly because for a long time, he was my main focus. Do you understand or am I just rambling on?"  
  
Fox pulled Theresa towards him and held her in his arms. "I understand."  
  
Meanwhile, Ethan was standing outside of Theresa's room. I've got to talk to her. He thought to himself. I've got to tell her how I really feel. I love her.  
  
He knocked on Theresa's door. When he didn't hear anything, he walked in. He could feel his blood boil when he saw Fox holding Theresa in his arms. "Get the hell away from her!" Ethan yelled.  
  
Ethan pulled Fox off of Theresa and punched him. Fox fell to the ground.  
  
"Ethan! Stop!" Theresa yelled as she helped Fox get up.  
  
When he was up, Fox punched Ethan. Ethan fell to the ground and before he could hit Fox again, Theresa pushed him away.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Theresa yelled at Ethan. "Where do you think you can get off barging in here trying to start a fight with Fox?"  
  
"Theresa, I told you to stay away from him. He's bad news." Ethan said.  
  
"You have the nerve to call me bad news when you're the one who came in here like a maniac trying to start a fight with me!" Fox yelled at Ethan.  
  
"This doesn't concern you, Fox." Ethan said.  
  
"When you come in here yelling and fighting with me, I think it concerns me." Fox said.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Ethan! What is your problem?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I was trying to get him off of you. I told you, you need to stay away from him." Ethan said.  
  
"And I told you before to back off! Don't you remember? We're not together anymore. So, go back to your wife." Theresa said.  
  
"But, you love me, Theresa." Ethan said.  
  
"You know, Ethan, for someone who's supposed to be a well-educated lawyer, you're very slow. I don't love you anymore! Just get out of my room now." Theresa said.  
  
Hurt, Ethan did as Theresa asked. Outside of her room, Ethan thought to himself. I'll get you back, Theresa. I know you still love me.  
  
Inside Theresa's room, Theresa was tending to a wound on Fox's cheek.  
  
"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Theresa asked.  
  
"No, it's fine." He answered. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Theresa."  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to let him punch the man I love." Theresa smiled at Fox. He smiled back. Fox felt good to be referred to as the man she loves.  
  
"I'm hosting a party here for work tonight. Would you like to be my date?" Theresa asked.  
  
Fox leaned in and kissed Theresa. She felt tingles throughout her whole body.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." She said.  
  
"Yes." Fox said.  
  
Then, they looked into each other's eyes and Fox said, "I love you, Theresa."  
  
"And, I love you, Fox." She said back.  
  
TBC  
  
Please Review! I know I didn't add some of your suggestions but that's because I'm going to add them to my upcoming chapters. So, stay tuned! 


	6. The Party

Chapter 6- The Party  
  
It was 6:45 and Fox was walking to Theresa's room to pick them up for their "date" to the Crane Industries Business Party. He knocked on the door and when it opened, he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Oh my god. He thought to himself. Theresa looks amazing.  
  
She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that had a slit to show part of her leg. It fit to show every curve on her body. She had her hair in a bun with a few strands hanging down on each side to frame her face.  
  
"Wow, Theresa, you look beautiful." Fox told her.  
  
Theresa blushed and said, "Thanks. You look very nice, too."  
  
"Thanks." Fox said. "Well, shall we go to the party?"  
  
"Yes, we shall." Theresa said. So, they walked arm in arm downstairs to the party.  
  
When they got downstairs, Theresa said hello to all of the other business men and women. Then, Theresa and Fox saw Julian.  
  
"Why did you come to the party with Fox?" Julian asked. He had a sickened tone in his voice when he said Fox's name.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but surely you didn't think I was going to come with you, Julian." Theresa said.  
  
With that said, Fox and Theresa walked away and started talking.  
  
"Are you worried that the others will know we're together when they see us tonight?" Fox asked.  
  
"No. They're to wrapped up in their own lives to know anything." Theresa laughed. Fox laughed with her. He loved the way she laughed.  
  
"Um, Theresa. Would you like to dance with me?" Fox asked.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." She answered.  
  
They walked to the dance floor. Theresa put her arms around Fox's shoulders. Fox put his arms around Theresa's waist and they danced to the next song that came on:  
  
Eyes like fire  
  
Burn desire As we dance away into the night This attraction Fuels a passion That's just too strong for us to try and fight  
  
Man, I love her. I never thought I could feel this way. Fox thought to himself. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but knew he couldn't or the others would know about them.  
  
Each moment we're together  
  
I just never want to end Cause I could never feel this way again Cause nothing else has ever felt so right To feel your body lying next to mine As the rhythm of your heart beats through me All through the night I never thought I'd ever realize A love that feels so close to paradise Boy I could spend my whole life living Forever in your eyes  
  
I never thought I could find someone to love again. Could this really be it? Theresa asked herself as she looked deep into Fox's eyes.  
  
Lips so tender, I surrender  
  
Everything I am is yours alone  
  
Cause when you touch me, all that I see  
  
Are feelings that my heart has never known  
  
You're all I ever dreamed of  
  
You're my every fantasy  
  
Whoever thought an angel could bring heaven here to me  
  
Ivy, Rebecca and Julian were curiously watching Theresa and Fox on the dance floor. "Pookie, why is the little Theresita here with Fox?" Rebecca asked Julian. "I have no idea. I'm sure it's just a friendly dance." Julian answered. "It better be! I don't want her getting her claws into another one of my sons." Ivy said to them.  
  
Cause nothing else has ever felt so right  
  
To feel your body lying next to mine  
  
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me  
  
All through the night  
  
I never thought I'd ever realize  
  
A love that feels so close to paradise  
  
Boy I could spend my whole life living  
  
Forever in your eyes  
  
Gwen and Ethan were off talking to each other. Actually, Gwen was doing most of the talking. Ethan was to busy watching something else. Gwen wondered what he was paying such close attention to when she saw. It was Theresa. "Ethan, are you listening to me?" Gwen asked him. "What? Oh, yeah. I am, honey." He answered. "Don't lie to me! You're watching Theresa dance with Fox. Ethan, when are you ever going to get over her?" she said. "I am over her. I just don't think she's safe with Fox." He said. "Ethan, she's a big girl now. She can take care of herself." Gwen said. Ethan thought to himself. You will be mine again, Theresa. I swear it.  
  
You're the one my heart beats for  
  
You're my everything and more  
  
It's a burnin love I can't seem to ignore  
  
Cause all the things I feel inside  
  
Are too strong for me to hide, baby  
  
And I need you by my side  
  
Cause I could live forever in your eyes  
  
Cause nothing else has ever felt so right  
  
To feel your body lying next to mine (oh baby)  
  
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me  
  
All through the night  
  
I never thought I'd ever realize  
  
A love that feels so close to paradise  
  
Boy, I could spend my whole life living  
  
Forever in your eyes  
  
As the song ended, Theresa and Fox were in a trance looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"Fox, do you want to go some place more private?" she asked him.  
  
"Yea, let's go." He said.  
  
They walked up to Theresa's room and shut the door behind them. Fox couldn't contain himself any longer. He pulled Theresa close to him and passionately kissed her. He parted her lips with his tongue. Theresa could feel her legs shaking. They went to the bed and began making love. She unbuttoned his shirt and pants and took them off. He unzipped her dress and slid it off her body.  
  
"Oh, Fox." Theresa moaned.  
  
Theresa ran her hands around his masculine body.  
  
Then, someone walked in the room.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!"  
  
TBC  
  
Who is the intruder? Find out soon! 


End file.
